


Hulk's Protection

by Dragonfire13



Series: Avengers Family [3]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you try to kidnap Peter and Bruce is babysitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hulk's Protection

Bruce Banner was always scared that the other guy was going to come out when he was around Peter, he was always scared that when Peter was a baby he would cry and the other guy would come out, or that something would surprise him to much and the other guy would come out and hurt Peter or worse kill him! That's why when Peter first came to live with them as a baby after Peter's mother tried to use him to get money from Tony plus one blood test to prove he was Tony's son and three court hearings Peter was taken to live with Tony while his mom went who knows were.

Of course Tony had used a old friends last name as Peter's last name for safety because who wouldn't want to kidnap the son of Tony Stark to get to his money, or to get at the Avenger? But that's not the point the point is that Bruce has always been scared he would hurt Peter even when Natasha forced him to hold the little bundle that he quickly fell in love with as did all the other Avengers. What Bruce never wanted to do was babysit Peter though he drew the line there most because what if something happened and the other guy came out? What would Peter do then? He wouldn't be able to run fast enough form the Hulk.

He was forced to watch Peter though when Peter was 2 because Natasha and Clint were out on a mission, Steve was at a meeting with Fury, and Tony was being forced to go to a board meeting with Pepper who couldn't watch him. Nothing happened though and soon Bruce got use to watching Peter as the years went by and nothing happened he figured it was safe even though he still scared a little bit and always ALWAYS being caution with everything.

* * *

"Were be back around 9 okay? Remember Peter needs to be laying down for bed around 8:30 and he likes a story, he knows which one were reading right now so just ask him." Steve said to Bruce while Tony was saying good-bye to the seven year old who was sitting on the couch in Bruce's living room watching TV. "I know Steve you tell me the same thing every time." Bruce said while watching Tony walk towards them and grab Steve's arm dragging him to the elevator while waving bye and Peter's "Bye Dad, bye Pops!" rang through as the two left both Bruce and Peter in the tower alone well except for JARVIS who was now putting on Peter's favorite Disney movie on which was  _Aladdin._

Bruce sat besides the seven year old and thought yet again how many times you can watch the same movie before you begin to hate it. After all Peter was rewatching it for the 10th time that day well at least that's what JARVIS said and he was mostly right about everything so that made it 45 times in one week, how did he love it so much? Bruce jerked as sirens ran through the tower an hour later not even noticing that it had been an hour.

"JARVIS what's going on?" Bruce asked as he picked Peter up and rushed towards the elevator but froze as he saw a man with a black ski standing in it gun pointed it at them. "Shit." Bruce cursed as he turned and ran for the stairs but froze as he saw the door open and another man step out. Peter whimpered and gripped Bruce's shirt fear going through him. "I am sorry Master Bruce, but they seem to have gotten into my system." JARVIS said.

"Give us the child sir and we won't have to shot you." one of the men said as a couple other came out of the stair way there guns also pointed at Bruce and Peter who was starting to shake. "No." Bruce said as he took a step back looking for anything to use against them while hoping that JARVIS was able to get a message to the other Avengers or SHIELD for help.

"Wrong answer." the man said before saying "Shoot him in the head make sure you don't hit the brat." the other men nodded and moved there guns to fire when Bruce felt his shirt grow wet as Peter started crying and then everything went green.

* * *

Steve, Tony, Clint, Natasha and half of SHIELD run up the stairs towards Bruce's level the elevator having been out of order. All of them stopped as Steve nodded towards them and carefully started to open the door before pushing it all the way open and rolling in shield ready to be thrown but froze at what he saw and heard the others come in and stop to as they saw the bodies of six men thrown into the wall none of them moving, but that wasn't the thing that made them freeze no what made them freeze was that the Hulk was sitting crossed legged on the floor watching the TV as  _Aladdin_ played on it and sitting on the Hulk giant green shoulder was Peter who was giggling at the movie and gripping the Hulk's hair for balance.

Tony's face plate went up and he said "Pe-peter you okay?"

The Hulk's head snapped towards him almost making Peter fall but the Hulk's giant hand held him still and while the Hulk growled Peter said "Yeah! The Hulk smashed those mean men who were going to hurt us! He also colored with me and promised to finish watching  _Aladdin_ with me!"

"The Hulk colored?" Clint whispered trying not to laugh, but quickly stopped at the Hulk's glare and the whack to the head he got from Natasha. The SHIELD agents quickly grab the men and leave just as  _Aladdin_ ends and the Hulk sits Peter down while patting his head gently and says "Bye spider." and a naked Bruce who Steve quickly gives pants to appears.

"Oh god did I hurt Peter?" Bruce asked right before Peter tackled him into a hug while saying "Uncle Bruce! You were so cool! You were way cooler then dad! But not as cool as Aunty Natasha! The Hulk was awesome when he smashed all the bad men into the wall then he hugged me and colored with me and watched my favorite movie! Can the Hulk watch a movie with me again sometime?"

"Maybe some other time Peter." Tony said while picking his son up "you still need to get a bath and go to bed."

"Aww but dad!"

"Don't but dad me."

"Pfft fiiiine." Peter said while laying his head on Tony's shoulder before grinning and saying "Good night Uncle Bruce and Uncle Hulk!" making Bruce just blink after him while Clint burst into laughter and wince when Natasha smacked him upside the head again. "You know i don't think the Hulk's ever going to hurt Peter." Natasha said as Clint and Steve left. "What do you mean?" Bruce said as he got up. "If the Hulk was going to hurt Peter he would have today, he wouldn't have hugged, colored and watched a movie with him so you don't have to be scared that the Hulk's going to break out and hurt him any time soon. But you may have to worry about the Hulk coming out to color and watch movies with Peter." Natasha said as she left leaving Bruce to his thoughts and soon he laughed as he saw a picture out of Peter's coloring book that was a mess of colors and was torn a bit along with broken crayons around it.


End file.
